Time to Retire?
by Gummy-Tank
Summary: How many years has he had this job? Too many to count, one should think. Maybe it's time he passed the tourch? One-shot


Greetings from Gummy Tank!

Hello reader! Thank you for clicking on this story. It's a very short story that spawned from an idea I had late one night. I thought this idea was a delightful one, though it does have obvious flaws. None the less I tried to write a little something for it. I don't know what I think of it, but I certainly hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All Phoenix Wright characters are property of Capcom and most certainly not mine.

* * *

_How many years has it been? Seven…I believe. Yes, it's definitely seven. Perhaps it's time to be heading back… _

A quiet café plays host to a solitary customer one cool autumn day in a small, unknown town, a lone person out on a seemingly peaceful stroll through calm dusky streets. An observer would have thought this seemingly normal pedestrian to be just that. As they should, they needn't know more. Having procured a seat the walker took a seat and mulled over what's been done, what's left to do and what he should order. These seemingly normal thoughts were somewhat distracted by a steady pain from the thinker's hands.

_Hm, it has been getting worse… _The customer rubbed his hands in hopes to relieve the pain. After a few moments it slowly relaxed away. _Perhaps…_ The customer thought with mild disdain. _I'm getting too old for this. Arthritis isn't very becoming of my profession. _Several minutes passed while the customer was obviously deep in thought.

"Coffee?"

The shrill voice of a woman jolted the customer out of his thought. He was taken quite by surprise, something that hadn't happened in many, many years. _How the devil did she sneak up on me? Surely I haven't gotten that careless! _

"Coffee…sir?"

"Oh, no thank you, but a cup of tea, if you would."

"Tea? …Alright. …heh…heh…heh."

The waitress exited with a cackling laugh. _What a strange woman… But, how did I not notice her coming? Is it time I retire? _The man took his remaining time looking over the menu, now far more alert.

"Here's your tea…sir."

He had to restrain himself from jumping up and attacking. _What manner of woman is this?!? _Surely he couldn't have simply gotten that careless twice. He needed something to settle his nerves. _How can I be so unsettled? Have I become this unprofessional? …I can't do anything rash…_ The man let out a low breath and calmly grabbed his menu never showing a hint of what he was feeling.

"I would also like to order a small portion of the meat pie, if I may." _I should act naturally…_

"We're out…of beef. …heh…heh…heh. "

"I see, well, I think just the tea will be fine then."

"Enjoy…"

The man sat in silence as he sipped his tea and periodically glanced at his watch. The strange waitress never left, she stood in an empty corner of the café watching the customer. Of this he was quite aware. What he did not see is the way her dark eyes lit up every time he took a sip of tea. After fifteen minutes had passed he hailed her for a check and paid.

"You drank it…all." The waitress stared at the empty cup in her hands.

"I was fine tea, thank you, and now I must be going."

As he left, he distinctly heard a faint cackle from the waitress.

* * *

The man was now walking briskly down deserted streets. He moved with a purpose. _It should be time soon. _Eye's scanned the streets for someone. When he spotted this person, another seemingly normal person, he kept walking, calmly, past them. _The target, just as I was informed. He should be moving soon._ He turned a corner into an alley and stopped. He waited silently. He glanced at his watch and listened. After only a few moments he heard his target move. He slid a thin string of wire from his pocket and secured between his hands. And just as the target passed the dark alleyway he grabbed them from behind with a silent speed that comes only with experience. The target put up a fruitless struggle has the air and inevitably the life drained from their body. 

When all signs of life had faded the man let the body drop to the ground. And in a very casual manner he took a small slip of paper out of a pocket sewn to the interior of his coat and left it next to the corpse. It was a card, a simple card, with a simple yet elegantly designed seashell adorning the front.

_Now, what did my client say? 'When I hear news of the targets murder I'll pay you in full.' _Returning the wire to his pocket the killer observed his surroundings. _A murder in an alleyway, it's a bit tacky but sure to attract attention. _With that he left, walking the same calm walk, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The next day the killer was strolling down the streets. It was an early afternoon. The sun was still shining and everything was quiet and tranquil just as the night before. It was this peaceful scene that had the killer feeling uneasy, if only ever so slightly. _Has no one happened upon the scene? The alley was too far out of the way perhaps? No…it couldn't have been. _The killer's face didn't show his worry over the matter. He didn't change his course either, he continued walking. He walked until he reached the café from the other day. There were considerably more people there now than were there the day before. 

_I should see what I can overhear. The murder may not be very big news… _The killer took a seat at an empty table. It stood out, an empty table amongst all the people chatting over a late lunch. The killer then had an unsettling realization. It was the same table he sat at yesterday. He was now very wary. _Is this some sort of trap?! _

"Coffee?"

_Her! _He quickly turned to find the waitress with the cackling laugh.

"Would you like some coffee? Or…some meat pie? …heh…heh…heh."

He didn't answer. _Does she know something? _

"We got a new shipment of…beef." She wore a small smile as she spoke. "I thought you would come back to…try some…heh…heh…heh." After she said she brought up a small order pad and pen.

The killer still stared her down, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Then he let a gasp as he saw something that caused him a small fright. A single card, barely visible, stuck between the pages of the waitresses order pad. _I can't be…it's not possible!_

"That card…miss-"

"It's yours…do you want it back?"

The killer fell silent. He was truly and utterly speechless. He and the waitress merely remained there for quite some time. Then the killer had an idea, a perfect idea.

_Perhaps it's time I retire. It's time I think of the next generation and pass the name on to the next 'de Killer'._

"Would you be so kind and come with me miss? Let's have a little chat."

* * *

Well, there you have it. I'm not a great writer, but I at least hope kept you somewhat entertained. 

Now, would you please click that lovely review button in the corner?


End file.
